¡Pink Cat!
by CromaticDay
Summary: De gatos rosados que caen del cielo, se dedican a hacer travesuras y se posesionan de Uchihas contrariados. "¡Porque Itachi-Kun es MIO! ¡Nyaaa!"
1. Cuando hay mucho por contar

**Disclaimer Applied **

**Advertencias- No masacre Uchiha, Ooc (Justificable dentro de lo posible), escenas subidas de tono.**

* * *

_¡Pink Cat! _

* * *

_Capitulo Uno: Cuando hay mucho por contar…_

Sakura es la gatita de Itachi Uchiha. Y eso lo sabía toda Konoha, no solamente por el collar impregnado del chakra del aterrador prodigio que cargaba la dulce criatura como una advertencia sutil en su venerado cuello, sino también por ciertas situaciones que habían llevado a que él lo declarara _a gritos _frente a toda la población capaz de razonar de aquella villa ninja.

Un buen día le cayó del cielo, una pequeña motita rosa de inmensos ojos verdes que le miraba como si no hubiese visto nunca la luz del día. Itachi lo recuerda con claridad, el día que _condenaría _su vida a esa desvergonzada cuadrúpeda… Pero de eso no iba a hablar ahora.

Inicialmente el Uchiha no estaba feliz, es decir, ¡era un gato de pelo _rosa_ que le seguía como si no hubiese mañana! ¡Sin más poder que maullar hasta el cansancio y incrustársele en el hombro como con pegamento industrial!

Aunque había que admitir que era un ser persistente… pero de eso tampoco era lo que quería hablar.

El hecho era que, con el tiempo, el primogénito mayor de Fugaku Uchiha se llego a _resignar _ ante la presencia del malvado ser. Quizá_, _se decía con esperanza, si la dejaba estar ella se aburriría y dejaría de _acosarlo -_porque no había forma de llamarlo de otra forma- y finalmente los habitantes del clan Uchiha dejarían de verlo de aquella extraña forma.

Siendo sinceros, el rumor que corría era que el joven heredero se paseaba por los terrenos del clan con lo que parecía una mancha de _chicle _en el hombro. ¡Chicle! ¡CHICLE!.

Como continuaba diciendo, poco a poco, luego de la resignación llegaron los _retazos _de cariño. Nada de amor espontaneo, se había quejado la matriarca Uchiha en alguna ocasión, ocasión en que Itachi había llegado a verla como se vería a un nuken-nin, _extrañeza y horror. _¡Estaban hablando de un gato, no una mujer! ¡Por dios! En fin, el punto _tampoco _es ese_. _

De los dulces _retazos _pasamos a lo que era un _cariño_ más sólido, las lamidas, acurrucadas, los ojitos llorosos, los _cariñitos –_parte del gran trauma del Uchiha, de lo que por supuesto, no hablaremos ahora- empezaban a dar frutos, la gata, recién bautizada _Sakura,_ estaba complacida, más no saciada.

Poco a poco, del _cariño_ pasamos algo más_ "puro" e íntimo,_ que si bien Itachi procuro negar, no logro durante mucho tiempo su cometido. Y todo se torno tan rosa como el pelaje de Sakura, el heredero la mimaba: la acariciaba, le compraba raciones semanales de costosísimos dulces –los únicos que le gustaban-, le curaba las patitas cuando se las lastimaba, le dejaba dormir en su cama y sobretodo, le protegía de los_ celos_ y ataques _sicótico-asesinos _de Sasuke.

De alguna forma, el joven y la gatita se acoplaron el uno al otro. Nada de piezas de puzle conectadas al conocerse, eran partes moldeadas con el cariño y el tiempo, murmuraba soñadora la matriarca Uchiha, siempre ganándose miradas de extrañez por parte de los jóvenes del clan que tomaba como subyugados para sus maquiavélicos planes, pero de alguna forma todos lo empezaban a aceptar, de modo que ya no había lugar a replicas, _porque aquella mujer zoofilica era aterradora. _

La querella del asunto era precisamente que aquello _no _era zoofilia ¡No dios! ¡No!, bueno, no _precisamente_. Pero eso era un secreto altamente custodiado, pero ese _no_ es el tema.

El asunto es que habían cosas que ya eran normales entre ellos dos, sobre todo los arañazos que Itachi mantenía en su cuello permanentemente, y que tenían su origen cuando su pequeña gata le lamia y mordía suavemente su clavícula intentando llamar su atención, lo cual ocurría muy seguido dada la naturaleza posesiva y caprichosa de la ojiverde, así que los arañazos eran _considerables..._

La población femenina de Konoha _no estaba feliz,_ alguna desdichada había tildado a la caprichosa princesa de _callejera_ y el apodo se había extendido como la pólvora, la ira del sharingan nunca había derramado tanta sangre ni provocado tantas pesadillas… pero eso es una apocalíptica y larga historia _que aun no será contada. _

Pero lo verdaderamente intentamos contar en esta historia es lo que paso _el fatídico y catastrófico día que en Itachi perdió a su gata…_

* * *

_N/A _ ¡Buenas queridas saltamontes! Llego con mi primera historia… La línea temporal que sigue es simple, pero quería innovar y entrelazar un poco diferente los cabos de la historia. Empieza aquí, con una visión general, cada capítulo profundiza eso pasa en cada parte de la historia de este par dispar y al final llega la _**catástrofe**_

No planeo un amor inmediato ¡Pero quiero mucha diversión y Picardía!, ¡Espero no decepcionarlos!

_¡Recordad jóvenes Padawans! ¡Dejad reviews!_


	2. La desgracia detrás del rosa

**Disclaimer applied**

Advertencias: Occ, no masacre Uchiha, sangre y drama

* * *

_¡Pink Cat! _

_Capitulo Dos: La desgracia detrás del rosa_

* * *

Sakura chillo suavemente, casi sin poder hacerlo, las lagrimas le encharcaban, la impotencia la corroía.

Ante ella, furiosas ráfagas de fuego consumían todo cuanto encontrasen, el olor a azufre intoxicaba, los gritos rompían el aire, la sangre ardiente quemaba la tierra y la desgracia teñía de terror las almas presentes.

La pequeña joven de cabello rosa estaba bañada en la sangre que salía a violentos y dolorosos borbotones por su boca, a su alrededor cientos de cadáveres miraban inertes al infinito. Cadáveres de coloridas y hermosísimas cabelleras que contrastaban horriblemente contra las heridas de sus cuerpos. La ojiverde ahogo un grito de rabia en su garganta, confundiéndose este con una arcada de rojo fluido, sabía que sería absoluto suicidio dar señales de voluntad o retazos de vida, con tantos nuken-nin aun sedientos de sangre rondando, sus niveles de chakra casi inexistentes y la espada que la atravesaba y se enterraba en la tierra bajo ella, manteniéndola presa al suelo y llevándola a la muerte.

Un quejido salió involuntariamente de sus labios, sus caudales de lágrimas aumentaron, presa del pánico no podía sino intentar buscarle una explicación racional al violento ataque que había sufrido su aldea, su querida Tonbogakure, aquella noche. Su mente nublada le llevaba a todo tipo de absurdos escenarios fruto de sus más oscuros temores. Ahora, su madre, su padre y toda su gente estaban muertos o apunto de estarlo, el pensamiento rompió aun más su maltrecho corazón.

Bajo la inclemente luna amarilla que miraba desde el cielo, sin fuerzas para seguir pensando, dejo que la ira, la incertidumbre y el odio se apoderaran de su alma, y sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, dejo que la inconsciencia la sumiera en la oscuridad, se abandono a la muerte.

* * *

Kabuto recibió los numerosos cuerpos con una satisfacción descomunal, el maniaco brillo en sus ojos levemente enmascarado por sus redondos lentes.

Con lentitud, camino entre la interminable fila de jóvenes ninjas gravemente heridos, no muchos de ellos sobrevivirían ni tampoco valdrían la pena, por lo cual serian empujados a la muerte, pero sabía que allí también existía talento descomunal, talento que fácilmente podría manipular por las circunstancias, talento vitalmente necesario para sus experimentos.

Detuvo su caminar ante el sonido de un breve quejido, bajo la mirada y contemplo a una pequeña niña de escandalosos cabellos rosados y mortecina piel pálida que le miraba a duras penas con los ojos entreabiertos, el joven acomodo sus lentes y la miro con breve interés, era muy joven aquella muchachita como para ser considerada ninja o tan siquiera poseedora de algo que valiera la pena. Entonces observo la inmensa herida que le atravesaba el pecho, bruscamente y de repente un chakra violeta surgió de adentro de la carne abierta y a una velocidad sorprendente comenzó a reparar los tejidos, anonadado observo como el cuerpo de aquella muchacha, al borde de la muerte, creaba células nuevas y curaba el daño. Adicional a esto, cada nueva célula tenía un peculiar brillo plateado.

Con motivación y morbosa intriga, sonrió como un gato

"_Carne y sangre nueva" -_Rio, mientras se acomodaba sus guantes de látex.

* * *

Itachi se permitió suspirar en voz baja en la intimidad de su habitación, el peso de sus hombros le era asfixiante en muchos momentos, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que las cosas dentro de clan se tornaban tan oscuras.

Apretó fuertemente las manos, con el rostro inexpresivo, de ninguna forma permitiría una guerra, pero las ideas de un golpe de estado eran cada vez más latentes…

Un pequeño grito alegre e infantil rompió la monotonía y tranquilidad del ambiente. Entonces Itachi se permitió sonreír, de su vida oscura, Sasuke era una luz. Se levanto de su cama, acomodo levemente sus ropas y se dispuso a abandonar el recinto, dentro de poco saldría en una misión de rastreo a la llamada aldea de las libélulas, Tonbogakure no sato, que había sufrido hace unas tantas semanas un golpe de estado. Una sonrisa puramente irónica se formo en sus labios

"_Si acá llueve, allá no escampa"_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi contemplo con seria expresión las fichas curriculares frente a él. A su lado, Jiraya permanecía en silencio, esperando órdenes de su hokage.

— ¿Cuántos han logrado recuperar? — Cuestiono el mayor, paseando su mirada por las fotos que encabezaban las fichas.

— Alrededor de 50, muertos. Vivos tan solo 2, una niña y un hombre. Es lo que han reportado recientemente los equipos Jounin enviados. — Afirmo el Sanin

—Se enviara un equipo anbu de rastreo de hacia el epicentro _F_. — Comunico el Sadaime. — De momento Jiraya, encárgate de investigar a los dos sobrevivientes más… profundamente— murmuro, observando dos fichas con creciente interés

_Uzumaki Kuroda _

_Haruno Sakura_

_._

_._

* * *

N/A: ¡Estimadísimas Saltamontes! –Day da vueltitas y brinquitos en pequeño baile- ¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews! Aprovecho para comentarles que las actualizaciones serán bien, o sábados o domingos. Tal vez. Tal vez. Viernes.

_Sobre el cap_ ¡vamos! ¡vamos! La verdad es que no todo puede ser bonito, las cosas sufridas son mejores, tengo que reconocer que esto se aleja un poco de la línea mental que tenia inicialmente, pero próximamente estarán viendo cositas lindas otra vez, además Sakura es un personaje muy interesante, tiene mucho por explotar y justamente eso intentare.

Vemos en esta ocasión un Itachi un poco menos serio, pero eso será justificado por ciertas cosas que aun no les contare.

¡¿Qué paso en Tonbogakure?! ¡¿Hacia dónde se dirige Itachi exactamente?! ¿Qué es el epicentro F? ¡Saku estaba a punto de morir, después en manos de Kabuto y después en medio de una misión de Konoha! ¡¿Cómo carajos paso?! ¡Desenvolveremos todo más adelante! –Ya parezco presentadora de reality Show :p- ¡RECUERDEN! Konoha no es necesariamente un aliado de Sakura. O quizá sí. Pero nada está seguro.

En cuanto al chakra violeta ¡Mas misterio! –Rio un tanto histéricamente- Habrán notado ya que amo dejar el suspenso.

Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo decirles, recuerden jóvenes padawans

_¡Los Reviews! ¡Nyaa!_

En fin, Day se despide.

Que pasen un bonito resto de _día/tarde/noche_


End file.
